DemonAngel Alice
by FenrisNin
Summary: Twins. Both have the same alices, but each has a unique strong point. Read and see. Goes along the story line as if the Older sister, Kyouko was in the place of Mikan. Reviews are love.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters. Enjoy. _

* * *

It was thursday, Onee-chan always came to visit on thursdays before and after school. Yuriko-chan and I used to be together all the time, but my alices keep acting up and Mother sent me here to use them at the shrine while Yuriko continued to go to school. It was this or go to Alice Academy and never leave until I graduate. I love mother and Jii-san who took care of me here at the shrine. I waited patiently.

"Good morning, Kyou-chan." Jii-san greeted me, "This is strange. Yuri-chan is usually here by now. Maybe she slept in again?"

This was a possibility, Yuriko always liked sleep. Otherwise she is with her friend Hotaru. They performed in a singing contest last year. I can't meet her since I have a unstable Alice. "Yeah, but she'll come for sure. She told me she had something special she was going to show me." I felt my energy grow thicker with my anxiety.

"Kyou-chan. Your energy tails are visible now, please go inside in case other visitors come." Jii-san instructed, I've accidentally hurt Jii-san once when my energy tails were visible and threw him back when I first moved in here. He doesn't hate me, just cautious when they're visible.

"Okay, Jii-san. I'm just really nervous. I don't get to see Yuriko as often I would like." I sighed, bundling my 9 tails in my arms as I hurried to the listening chamber, aka my room.

Time passed until a old woman, a revisiting worshipper, came. "God, you've treated me well. Therefore I have visited often. My daughter is heavy with child. Please bless her with a healthy birthing, which is estimated to be sometime this week." She prayed aloud, then stood up. I imagined my energy surrounding the elderly woman, to transfer to her daughter. I hope it reaches her.

I was tempted to summon her here, but that would be childish. Jii-san was kind enough to prepare lunch, which was usually my job. I took care of all the shrine's duties to vent my energy, but I couldn't go out with my tails. I listened to people's worries and did my best to grant righteous wishes. Some I had to turn down, like changing someone's mind from breaking up with the worshipper. I was told those wishes were not something I should interfere with, even with winning the lottery. Money-related wishes have been hard to turn down, so when they make a two-way promise, I am really happy to grant them.

It was an hour past time that Yuriko's school was over when Mother came in a rush to the shrine. "Kyouko! Kyouko!" She called frantically. I got up, but was too shocked to respond, my energy swirling inside me in fear. I sensed no visitors were in the premises and finally ran out into her arms.

"Mother! Mother! It's okay, please don't cry." I said frightened. I wanted to see her face, but I couldn't risk my eye alice. I have always worn a blindfold since it manifested itself when mother started being under it's influence. I didn't want to hurt her even more.

She dropped to her knees and hugged me back, despite my tails, "They took her, Yuriko has been taken to Alice Academy." She said softly. "Her friend, Imai happened to be an Alice as well. When they came to take her, Yuriko declared herself an Alice and left with them."

"Let me summon her here. I can use my Alice to bring her back." I said taking a step back.

"No! It was her choice." Mother said bitterly, "She'll hate us if we took her away from her choices. I know it's painful, but please don't summon her back." She stroked my hair.

I felt my tears soak through my blindfold, "It hurts Mother. I am her twin, but she abandoned me for another. She even talked about her when she visited. Doesn't she love me?" I sobbed.

"Of course she does. They'll allow her to send letters every now and then, I'm sure." She reassured me.

I cried it out, when Mother returned home I moved back into my room and stayed in there for the rest of the week. Early Sunday morning came along, Jii-san stormed inside. "Kyouko, the shrine duties are not going to get done that way. I made breakfast, but you are in charge of the rest of the meals. Life is moving on, whether we like it or not. Hurry up and get ready for today." He said strictly.

I realized he was right, I couldn't mope around all my life. Even though I hated my Alices, I will have to learn to control them.

I got up immediately and took a thorough shower, finding every reason to use energy. I went through the routine of eating, cleaning the kitchen, floors, walls, bathroom, shop, weeding the garden, repairing the roof, preparing Jii-san's lunch, and tending to the leaks in the ceiling. I was absolutely exhausted by the time I finished making dinner.

Jii-san was absolutely shocked, "Wow, you've done an excellent job. You even made all the dishes by hand." We usually had some partially pre-prepared food because I wanted to take my time doing my chores and listen to worshippers. This time I summoned a baby walkie talkie to transmit into my earphone and granted wishes that way. "Thank you. I wanted to see how well I can manage the shrine while listening to the worshippers with a baby walkie talkie." I blushed.

"Very fine. You surprise me. Alright, let's eat. Itadakimasu!" Jii-san picked up his chop sticks.

"Itadakimasu." I smiled and started eating.

Worshippers don't connect the heavy aura with me because it mixed well with the shrine's aura. Some take a minute to chat with me, since it's rare for anyone other than Jii-san and my family to see me. The villagers forgot about my existence when I started holing myself here when I was three. I've developed a mental sight of my surroundings, not because I am used to walking around, but because of my energy grants wishes. Including my own. I can read words by feeling them on paper, and have been keeping up with my education through Jii-san's extensive tutoring each monday.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Exhausted. I finally understand the sensation." I said taking a bite of salmon and rice.

Jii-san laughed, "Glad to hear it. Tears don't suit your face very well, Sakura-chan." He called me that because of my long, pink hair and pale complexsion. I chuckled. "I'm rolling my eyes, Jii-san."

"Well you shouldn't be! You're beautiful and sweet like a sakura flower." Jii-san gulped down his water, "Gochisosama!" He got up and headed to the shower. It was his home too.

Jii-san was really sweet. I was going to miss him and Mother. "gochisosama." I whispered before returning to my room.

* * *

Eight months passed and no word from Yuriko. She was still at Alice Academy. Without me. We had agreed when we were very little that if we were to ever have to go there we would go together. I knew that in my condition I could not travel to Tokyo. What if I learned to conceal my tails? It wouldn't be too bad if a girl with a "scary" aura was spotted wandering town right?

I practiced hiding my energy for a month before I could make my energy appear and disappear on will and another two months before I could feel semi confident on not using my blindfold. I was ready to see you Yuriko!

I waited until the middle of the night to write my farewell letters to him and Mother. I slipped them by Jii-san's futon and took some of his emergency savings for travel money.

I ran and used my regenerating energy to keep moving it was very difficult with my traditional shrine kimono on. I untied my blindfold. Not a lot of people will be awake at this hour so I should be safe. All I need to do if someone meets my gaze is to think of a happy illusion right? I found my way to the bus and got on the bus an hour later.

There was only two others already on the bus and the driver obviously. I looked at the route and saw that we would arrive at Tokoyo at 8am. It was about 3am now. I'm on my way Yuriko. I noticed a window was stuck open and was keeping the bus freezing cold. I used my energy to heat the bus to a nice temperature. I rested my eyes until the sun woke me from my nap. More people on the bus, I should cover my eyes when I get out. I finally reached Tokoyo and was almost tripped by the flow of people exiting. There was an ocean of people. More people I've seen at one time. I realized I had no clue where the Academy was in the city. I put my blindfold on in a local women's bathroom and used my energy to sense farther than I would usually.

I waved for a taxi and hoped in, "Go to Alice Academy please!" I told the driver.

The taxi dropped me off at a long walkway, "Just keep walking straight, there'll be a gate." The driver told me as I handed him the yen. "Thank you." I smiled then ran down the nice pavement to the gate. It was huge and extravagant. I felt the ground and walls to feel the texture and color.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Someone yelled from the other side of the gate.

"I am just feeling the wall. I can't see, the taxi driver told me this was Alice Academy?" I said loudly, pretending not to know where he was.

"Yeah, go home. No unauthorized personnel is permitted entrance." The security guard told me.

"My twin sister is in there sir. They took her three days ago. Can you at least pass a message I came to visit?" I asked holding onto the bars.

"No can do miss." He remained strict. I sighed and wandered aimlessly down the walkway until two men came up to me.

* * *

"Hey, miss!"

"Yes?" I responded automatically.

"Wow, are you blind?" One asked, "Never Mind, what are you doing here by yourself?"

"I need to get enrolled here, but I don't know how to reach the office since they won't let me through the gates." I said, "And I'm not blind. I see you just fine."

"Ah... So there's a prep school that will guarantee your entrance to Alice Academy. After you've gone there, you'll be accepted into Alice without a doubt!" He said as the other added on, "This prep school is very popular and this class is already full, but you seem very bright, so we will help you out somehow. Here have this pastry." He put a donut in my hand and my stomach growled.

"Thank you. You're too kind. What's the name of this prep school?" I asked.

"Uh, Alice prep. It was organized by the Academy." The first one replied. "Come on let's go!"

"Sorry to disturb you guys, where are you going to take the little kitty-cat?" A luring voice said behind us. I turned and sensed something strange about him, "Who are you?" I asked.

"What are you doing? Don't ruin our chance." The first one said.

"What?" The man asked, "I am a teacher of Alice." His tone was informal and charming. Like he was trying to win them over in an argument.

"That's a lie." The other two men declared. "Let's go. There's no way he's a teacher."

"What are you doing, tricking a cute girl into the car?" The newcomer tsked. "Let. Us. Say. Good. Bye." The two men agreed reluctantly, as if they were shy or overwhelmed from flirting and drove away. Pheromone Alice?

"That was close..." The man sighed, "You look cute in that kimono. Let's get these sunglasses off." He reached to touch the cloth, but I jumped away.

"The sunglasses stays. I don't want to risk scaring you." I said quickly.

"Scaring me? Hm. Anyways, you should... also go home now!" He suggested. I felt the sudden urge to leave, but my energy tried to fight it off.

I wobbled a little bit, "You have a pheromone inclination alice." I said turning to leave. "Will you ask me to stay?" I asked as I started to walk. "I would appreciate it if you heard me out."

"Come back please." He said sweetly. I gladly did so.

"Thank you." I sighed in relief. "I am Kyouko Shirai. I came to find my sister and enroll here."

"Nice to meet you Kyou-chan. I am Narumi." He introduced himself, "You are right. I do have Pheromone Inclination Alice. Why do you have suchh dark sunglasses on? It must've been terribly hard to get here. Will you let me see your lovely face?" He asked, using his ability.

I tried to stop, but my hands started to untie the glasses. "Nng! No... NO!" I grabbed my hair instead, pretending it was the cloth and pulled it, "No show eyes. I can't control it." I felt my energy fluxuating as I felt something inside me unlocked and I stopped, "Please don't do that. I've been this way almost all my life. Last time I looked at someone, they got hurt."

He put on a solemn face and looked down, "Sorry, I got carried away."

I realized what just happened, "It's fine. So... How can I get enrolled here?" I asked.

"I will enroll you since I am a teacher, you have to show proof of your alices before you can be accepted, but I am sure you do." Narumi-sensei said taking a bite out of an apple with a face. I gawked, I had expected to be filling out paperwork and some long process before I got an answer. I pinched my cheeks, "Don't lie! It's as simple as that?!" I said, my energy gathering and flowing visibly.

"I'm telling the truth. " He smiled. "Ah you have tails. What is your Alice, Kyou-chan?"

I blushed willing them to disappear, "I don't have an official name for them, but I-" an explosion sounded and I used my energy tails as a shield to protect us from the concrete debris. A boy in a black cat mask stood on the fenced wall.

"I guess that rumor about an escape is true." Narumi said not particularly bothered with the new hole in the wall. "Good thing I was on the lookout! Hey Kyouko, he's the academy's youngest but most talented student of all. Natsume Hyuuga. His natural born power is fire." I sensed his apathetic aura as he hopped down.

Narumi took out a bean that started growing, "But that was going a little too far, I think." He grumbled as the plant formed into a whip, "Natsume! Don't run away! " He stuck Natsume's mask off as he tumbled onto the hard pieces of concrete. I hurried over, "Are you okay?" I asked him.

He started to get up, a flame in his hand when Narumi stepped on it. "It's useless to try to escape using your alice powers. " He sounded happy, "Before you use your power I'll use mine, and you'll end up being embarrassed as before. Though I would like that." He spoke hearts a lot.

"You crazy teacher...!" Natsume growled trying to escape, but Narumi pulled him close and blew his pheromones over Natsume's face. "This is the rewarding punishment for you." Narumi threw Natsume, who had fainted, over his shoulder and turned to me. "Well, Kyou-chan. Sorry for the turbulence. It's time, we should go. " He took my hand and led me past the gates.

This is... Alice Academy. What kind of place is it really? I am a little shocked by this first experience here. People trying to scam me, copying Narumi's alice, an escapee... How much more weirdness awaits me inside? This is where Yuriko and Hotaru goes to...


	2. Chapter 2

"You may sit where you like, I have to go report to my superiors while Mai will be fetching your class representatives." Narumi-sensei said as he touched my shoulders. "Please wait here for a while ."

The door slammed closed.

I was feeling the stress put on me from copying Narumi's Alice. It seems I have another burden to deal with. I will do anything for you Yuriko. I put my bag down on one of the several empty couches and wandered over to the sleeping boy.

"Natsume huh?" I sighed. I looked round a very organized room. A sturdy theme of golds reds and oranges. I wandered back to Natsume. I wondered what that was all about. The mask, the flashy explosion. I touched his hair slightly, black and greasy. Should I really trust Narumi? He whips children... Maybe this was school? It's like sexual harrassment.

"Narumi! Are you the one who stole the growing whip seed from the greenhouse!?" A man stormed in with a sword.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" I shouted in surprise and hid behind the couch.

"Huh? Oh. I'm sorry for surprising you. Are you the prospective student that Narumi brought?" He asked embarrassed.

"Yeah, I am Kyouko Shirai." I hugged my knees.

He introduced himself as the biology teacher, Misaki-sensei, "I came here because I heard Narumi was here, but... sorry for interrupting you." He turned to leave, but I got up to stop him.

"Please help me! I don't understand what is going on...!" I started to recount the incident with Narumi and Natsume and my fears.

"So you are saying you're really doubtful whether you can really trust Mr. Narumi or not?" Misaki-sensei clarified.

I nodded, "My twin sister also goes to this school. When I... think about Yuriko being tortured that way, I..."

"Calm down, Kyouko. " He picked me up and put me on his lap. "I'll ease you're worries." He lost it. I touched his face. He was blushing. Pheromone Alice. Curse you.

"How does Narumi control his Pheromone Alice?! I accidentally copied his alice with mine and now you're being affected by it." I explained.

"His earrings are Alice Control Devices Kyou-chan. I love your strawberry blonde hair. It smells like peaches." Misaki-sensei complimented me.

"Uh, thanks. Can I get an Alice control device? Is there a blindfold one too? Can you get a few for me? Please?" I asked urgently.

Misaki-sensei got up, "Okay! Luckily, there are a few stored in some of these rooms." He took a small chest out from a small closet. "There's no blindfold, but there's a bandage roll we could make a makeshift blindfold with and here is a necklace." He helped me put them on. The bandange blindfold inhibited my sensing of my surroundings so I switched it back. Misaki-sensei seemed to return to a solemn personality.

"That was..." He couldn't finish.

"It was weird so I tried to save you by putting this on." I pointed to the necklace. I stowed two rings away in my bag.

"Well, thank you. We got off topic, but I think Narumi took such measures to save Natsume." He started to explain, "This boy is a repeat offender for escaping and troublemaking. If he hadn't been punished or fainted and had simply been brought back, then if he had been handed over to the superiors, he would've recieved an even harsher punishment. Natsume was too worked up, and he may have caused you injury, so what Narumi did was inevitable."

I nodded, "That makes sense. So does that mean Mr. Narumi isn't a bad person?"

"I really don't like to defend him, but. He may seem like a pervert, and he is often mistaken for one, but don't worry. The person who brought you here is not a bad guy." Misaki-sensei said.

I'm so glad that he's not a bad person! I sighed in relief. "Oh, by the way. What is your Alice? It has something to do with your eyes? You mentioned a little bit of it earlier." He wondered aloud.

"Ah, I guess I should tell you. I've tried to hide it from people for so long saying that I was blind and never leaving the shrine..." I laughed nervously.

"Oh, I was wondering why you were wearing a kimono... But that makes sense. A shrine huh? But anyways, your alice?" He encouraged me to continue.

"I have a ridiculous amount of excessive energy that takes shape around me 24/7. See?" I willed my tails to be visible for a few moments.

"Wow. Nine tails. Like a Kitsune." Misaki sounded interested.

"My eyes are cursed to show whoever looks into them, their worst fear or their greatest dream. It's really unstable so I don't risk anyone seeing them. And apparently now I can copy alices? Or maybe I've just developed pheromone alice by coincidence?" I shrugged.

"That's a lot considering most students have one ability." His phone buzzed, "Oh, an intruder in the greenhouse?! I'm sorry! There's an emergency so I must leave you. Ah, you!"

"Yessir!" I replied.

"I'm going to send someone over here soon. So if Natsume wakes up before anyone comes, press that emergency switch immediately. He's a dangerous person. That mask is a control device as well, the top level, but he can still render it useless." He said before leaving.

* * *

Dangerous person, huh? I pinched his nose for a few seconds, but he continued sleeping. "He's not going to wake up for a while." I picked up my bag and shuffled through it to find my candy bar I bought earlier. I caught movement behind me just as I was yanked back by the hair. Natsume pinned me on my back on the couch he was resting on.

"Answer me in 5 seconds. If you don't I'll burn your hair. Who are you?" He asked. I didn't resist him.

"Who wants to know? You're gonna have to burn my skin for me to answer." I spat.

"You asked for it." He retorted and burned my wrist to the bone. OUCH!

I stuck my tongue out at him then growled, "What was that? A match? A non-alice can inflict more damage in one blow." I focused on my energy not to heal the burn. Natsume tsked then spread his hand over my whole face and started to burn it when something crashed through the window.

"You're late, Ruka." Natsume said plainly, adjusting himself to sit on my torso.

The new boy made a noise of disdain, "Geez, I shouldn't have come to help you Natsumi. Whose fault do you think that is?" He got up to brush himself off. Who are these people that keep walking in here? "Anyways, what are you doing? Who's that?"

"She was here when I woke up, she refuses to reveal her identity." Natsume grumbled.

"Huh, is she an alice?" Ruka asked, "Why is she in a kimono? Is there some festival we don't know about?"

"No clue. Dunno, she won't obey me at all, so I thought I'd make her cry." He replied, twisting my body around.

"Why don't you use your alice?" Ruka asked.

"I am. It's possible she can't feel pain?" He mumbled trying to keep his hold on me as I struggled.

"Look at this!" I spat, showing the burnt wrist and face healing almost instantly.

"Oh crap. Someone is coming." Natsume said as a series of noises eminated from the hall. I tried to throw him off my back, but they kept tugging on my cloths.

"Perverts! If I wasn't in such a restrictive position, I'd kill you for sure!" I growled as people bursted through the door.

"Are you okay, Kyouko?" Narumi called.

"Natsume! Ruka!" Misaki yelled as they were retreating to the window and I ran to Narumi's embrace.

"See ya, 'poka dot panties!'" Natsume called, sure enough he was holding my panties. So that was what he was up to! He jumped out the window before I could respond, leaving me embarrassed infront of two male teachers.

"Perverts!" I tugged my kimono down more, feeling naked and exposed. I wiped my tears before they could trickle.

"What? They were able to take it off you?" Narumi asked discouraged, then sighed, "Anyways, here. This is your new uniform. Why don't you go try it on."

I did so and found it was a perfect fit. I walked out to greet them. "Oohh! You look so cute Kyouko-chan" Narumi-sensei said pleased. Misaki-sensei clapped, "It looks good. He's right."

Narumi-sensei swooped me off my feet and started swirling me in the air, "Look! You're the cutest in this world! "

I giggled, my energy becoming visible with my happiness. When he finally set me down he got to the point. "Now Kyouko-chan, about your entrance to Alice Academy. Well, it's been approved! " He clapped. "But for you to officially enroll you need to pass a test during your one week trial.."

An entrance exam, I froze to contemplate this. "Don't worry. All you need to do is be accepted as a friend by your classmates in Class B. " He assured me. "We'll track your progress and decide your Alice level."

I gasped, "That's it?" There must be some catch, this is too fantastic!

"Yup, that's it! " Narumi said.

"Its so weird, my first experience meeting so many people turned out really good. Besides those two pantie-snatchers. They're the worst!" I declared. There was a knock on the door.

"Ah, they're here!" Narumi announced as two students entered.

"How may we help you?" A brown-haired boy with glasses asked.

"Kyouko-chan, these are your class representatives." Narumi told me.

I examined them thoroughly, the girl looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it, "It's nice to meet you, I am Kyouko Shirai. I hope we can get along." I bowed out of habit from working at the shrine.

"Shirai? What a coincidence, there's a Yuriko Shirai in our class." The boy pointed out.

"That's because she is Yuriko's fraternal twin sister." The girl announced. "Although they've been separated since she enrolled here."

"Eh? What? How nice! Twins with alices." The boy said excitedly.

Yuriko... "She talks about me then?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I have been her friend before she enrolled. Hotaru Imai." She introduced herself. She was the one that took Yuriko away from me.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Well let's head over to the Elementary Division shall we?" Narumi smiled and guided us out.

* * *

The campus was large. We had to drive to get to the elementary division. "Well... We've arrived at the classroom!" Narumi announced happily. "So Kyou-chan. Go make some friends! " He waved before leaving to return to the main building.

"Welcome to Elementary Division Class B, Miss Shirai!" The boy said opening the door. There were a lot of students doing a lot of things. Someone's drawings were moving and making noises, while others were floating and throwing ball. They all stopped and turned to stare. It was chaos. Evil at work!

"I'm Yuu Tobita, the class representative. You may be confused in a class like this, but if you have anything you don't understand, please ask me." He started to blush.

I started to feel a lot of pressure. I had to be accepted as a friend. This class doesn't seem very "easy" as Narumi predicted. Or was that just me?

"Yo class rep!" A floating boy called, "Who is she?"

Another boy answered for Yuu, "I heard them talking at the gates. She's the new kid that Naru brought in." Extraordinary hearing then. I broke out of my daze as I sensed my sisters aura, "Yurippe! You're alive! I'm so glad." I said joyfully, I focused on her as she looked my way. She looked surprised, but it disappeared quickly, "Hey you. Don't call me that, stranger! What are you doing here?" She asked bluntly. I was unwanted. I was taken aback, did she hate me?

"You didn't come visit like you promised that Thursday. You said you had something special to show me, but I felt like a loser when you left without warning." I told her. "And so after missing you for 10 months, I decided to enroll." I just took in her appearance. We had the same agua blue eyes. Her brown hair was tied into two long pigtails. We had a competition when we were little to see who would grow their hair out the longest. I see she still had it long. That made me happy.

"That was stupid." She said flatly. "I see you've met my best friend." she empathized the last bit. A teacher entered the room.

"Ah, you're here. Good, good!" He smiled tentatively at me, then turned to the class, "This is our new friend, Kyouko Shirai. Everyone, please be nice to her." He announced kindly. I started to greet them when they started throwing crumpled paper at him. I blocked them with my energy. Wh- A complete breakdown of rules. I patted the teachers back. "I got your back. Don't let them discourage you." He started sobbing. I felt really bad.

"Thank you, Shirai. Please sit in the seat in the back." He sobbed before walking out. Will I really be okay here...? I'm so worried now... A girl said hello as I walked past. She looks nice. I remembered Narumi's words of encouragement. That's right. I didn't come here to be discouraged. I'm going to try my best.

I turned to my neighbor, "Hi, nice to meet you!" I said only to see it was Natsume with Ruka sitting on the other side of him. "Oh, it's you."

"Ah! The pantie-snatchers. How could you do that to a girl?!" I am so pissed. I continued to raise my voice, "You're a woman's enemy! A barbarian! Apologize morons! Why do you act so high and mighty...?!" I was suddenly pulled into the air by an Alice.

"Hey new girl. Watch. Oh wait! You can't!" The user sneered. "What do you say to Mr. Natsume?"

I scoffed, "Very funny."

"Stop it everyone!" Class-Rep panicked. "Stop him! Himukai, how can you do this to a powerless girl?"

"Oh, there's no need to stop. I though she was one of use, so I'd been listening quietly, but she has been bad-mouthing Natsume and Ruka." A girl said snootily. "This is almost too kind."

"Shouda!" Yuu said to his horror.

"Let her down." Natsume ordered.

"Yes Mr. Natsume." The boy, Himukai did so. This is ridiculous! I shouldn't resort to physical damage. It's bad luck to be at fault on the first day. Or any day...

"Yo polka dots." Natsume called. "What type of alice do you have?"

I felt my anger go through my eyes and I closed them. "Like I'll tell you!" I was lifted back into the air.

"Focus... Don't let them in. If they see your eyes... It'll only hurt you" Someone repeated my thoughts. "Deep breaths. Besides, it would take too long to explain... That boy... is reading my mind..." I scrambled for a different topic.

"Get out of my head," I shouted.

"Oh no. My energy... no don't show!" He continued. I resisted and trapped my energy. I felt something unlock inside me and I swiped my hand and threw both the levitating boy and the mind reading boy into the cabinets. Uh-oh, I copied all their alices. I was floating on my own. Wait, couldn't I have used my new pheromone alice to have them leave me alone or summon Lord Night or Kuzel to scare them or something, "Ugh! I'm so stupid." I let myself crash to the ground.

"What just happened?!" Shouda exclaimed. I thought of fire, and sure enough a small flicker appeared in my hand, I waved it away before anyone could see. This is not good. My body started to react to the new chemistry of Alice stones.

"Kyouko!" Yuriko called worried. She still cared. That made me happy. Class-Rep rubbed my back as I sunk to the floor. "Shirai, are you okay?" He asked. I felt flickers of my energy attack my insides. Stay hidden you stupid energy!

"Her aura is scary. What's going on?! Yuriko, you're her sister!" Shouda repeated.

"This has never happened at home," Yuriko snapped. "Class rep. Please step back. She just needs space." That's right... I had a similar breakdown at home, on my last visit before I was under "house arrest" at the shrine. My energy was beginning to form visibly for the first time when playing with Yuriko.

I started coughing up a little blood. Looks like this Copy Alice had the same effect as that one time...

I felt my energy wrap around my core of the copied alices, as if to temporarily seal them inside itself, nullifying all the natural powers inside of me. I got to my feet, wiping the blood from my face. "I'm fine." I said gruffly as Class-Rep and Yuriko touched my shoulders. I realized my mental sense of eyesight was truly gone.

"Well, thanks for that display. Where's the proof that you're one of us? If you can't show us proof, then you've practically admitted that you're not an alice." Shouda said folding her arms with her little groupies. "Hurry up and leave... Hey! Are you even listening!?"

"No!" I snapped, then wheezed. "Over my dead body. I am an Alice, but I don't think that alices are better than others! If there's anything you people have more than others, it's your rotten personalities, morons! That's why I refuse to flaunt mine." I growled at them.

"You... You better shut your mouth." A new deep voice bellowed. I knew I couldn't protect myself in this state, so I did. I bet my eye alice was null too. I pulled my glasses off. Yuriko gasped, "Kyou..."

"I'm fine. All the side effects went null a while ago. I was just wearing it for old times." I told her calmly. I opened my eyes and sighed. "Wow, it's so nice to see again."

"That's so random!" Shouda said exasperated, turning away. She had short, curly, black hair. It draped nicely around her oval face. Looks like the crowd was dispersing a little.

"Yo, polka dots." Natsume called from his seat, "I heard that you can't enroll if you don't get along with the people in this class within a week."

"Oh!" I turned to him, spotting the mind-reading boy. Oh. Stupid, but how can I counter that? "Yeah, my temper is short due to your stupid alpha display in the main building."

"Either way, it looks like you won't be enrolling at this rate." He said plainly. "Although I could give you a chance since you are an Alice." A ripple of shock buzzed through the classroom.

"So, what's the catch?" I asked curiously.

"You see those 'Northern Woods'?" He asked. "If you can get through those woods to the high school division and leave a footprint there, then I'll accept you as a student and let you stay here."

"That's impossible!" Yuu gasped, "Those woods are off-limits to even alice students!"

"I didn't say she had to go. If she doesn't want to, then she can just leave." Natsume shrugged. If this meant I could be with Yuriko, I'll go smiling. "So, are you going to do it?" He asked.

"Yes." I held my tongue from making a sarcastic remark.

"Since you're new here, I'll let you have a friend who can guide you." Natsume offered.

Yuu spoke up nervously, "I'll go with you Miss Shirai. As Class Rep, I cannot let a girl go into those woods alone!" He volunteered.

Natsume nodded, "Then, we have a deal. Let the game begin."


	3. Chapter 3

We stood at the edge of the forest. "So this is the Northern Woods!" I said in awe. Class Rep, Yuriko, and even Hotaru came along with me.

"Kyouko, let's be careful! They say that there are a lot of strange things in this forest." Class Rep warned.

"Strange things...?" I asked uncertain. A "thunk"ing sound became audible.

"There's one already." Hotaru pointed, "A strange thing." Sure enough there was a small wooden house with a teddy bear. It used an axe to chop wood. "... A stuffed bear? It's moving on it's own..." I narrated stupidly.

I approached it, "Hey, Mr. Bear... Hello. Do you live here? It's a dainty place." I smiled.

He looked at me, and then continued to chop wood. His mouth was made of stitches, so it was plausible he couldn't speak.

"Um.. Kyouko, you might want to get away from Mr. Bear." Yuri-chan suggested. I noted Hotaru had nestled herself in a sleeping bag and Yuu was backing away.

I ignored her, and sat in the bear's company for a little bit, I started talking some more, "It must be lonely. Living here by yourself. Who made you? I mean, not to sound rude, you're a stuffed bear. But I lived alone for a long while. The people around me just.. found other people I guess." I started randomly. "I love them so, if they are happy without me, so be it." I wish I could read his aura, the mere rememberance of my alice situation brought me pain. I curled around my stomach as my energy struggled to gain control again. The bear stopped and watched me. I imagined a glass ball around the uproar of power as I coughed a bit of blood in my hand again.

"Drat. Sorry, Mr. Bear. I have to go. Hope I wasn't too much of a bother." I stood up and started to leave when the bear tugged on my skirt. He pointed to the small shack.

"You want me to stay?" I rasped, covering my mouth. I followed him.

"Kyou. We'll wait out here till you're feeling better." Class Rep said. I nodded.

His shack was well built. He motioned me to sit on the bed before walking out again. I could use this opportunity to have Jinn remove the Alice stones from me. Bear came back with a bucket of water and gave me a cup of it.

I drank it up fast, I didn't care if it had a strange after taste. I smiled, "Thank you. Can I summon a friend? He can help me with my problem, but I can't let the people outside see just yet." I asked timidly, "If you help me keep them from peeking, when the time comes that you want my help I'll use all my power to do what I can." I vowed, then whispered, "I have the ability to grant wishes."

He seemed to perk up at that and nodded. He went outside to do his job. I pulled my energy off and fell in the waves of pain that flooded my body. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming. "Summon... Jinn!" I whispered painfully.

To my relief, Jinn appeared by my side. He was a small demon. About six inches with grey skin and hair. "Kyouko-sama! What's going on?" He asked loudly.

"Too many Alice Stones." I grunted. "I need you to get them out." I uncurled myself and grabbed hold of the edge of the bed.

"Okay. I see them. That's a lot of them are their certian ones you want to keep?" He asked.

"Tell me the kind of Alice each on has as you take them. Just don't touch the Demon/Angel Alice. The ones I had before this." I told him. "I want to keep the ones you remove though, like put them in a pouch."

"Yes Kyouko-sama." He bowed before reaching into my stomach to grab the first one, "This one is a Fire Alice." He put it in a medium-sized burlap bag. "Mind-reading Alice, Flying Alice, Illusion Alice, Divination Alice, Transportation Alice, Invention Alice, Cooking Alice, Chemistry Alice, Animal Pheromone Alice, Warp Face Alice..." He continued to list as he removed them. "You have duplicates of your own, only they are weaker versions. I will take those...?" He waited for instruction.

"Yes. Take those." I sighed in relief.

"Alright. It's done, Kyouko-chan." He stepped back.

"Thank you, Jinn. Would you like a few apples?" I asked. He nodded fervently. I twirled my fingers as two apples popped up in his hands. "You're welcome." I smiled as he disappeared with a joyful expression. Demons love apples. They have no tasteful food in their realm. I stood up and opened the door to see Bear gaurding the area thoroughly. My friends watching him wearily.

"Kyouko, you're okay?" Class Rep asked.

I tied the burlap bag to my belt. "Yes, all thanks to Mr. Bear. Thank you for keeping watch. I will be waiting for your request, give me this paper when you're ready." I handed him an ancient-looking, wax-sealed envelope with my name written in perfect penmanship. I summoned it, naturally. "Bye for now." I waved and hurried to my friends' sides.

"I'm feeling much better." I said smiling. They turned and became quiet. They were entranced by my eyes. I, too, was sucked into the illusion.

* * *

We were in blank space, they were suspended in the air as I stood before them. I gave them agency in my mind, mentally putting up walls to hide my inner self.

"I'm sorry. My eyes are back to normal." I apologized.

"Where are we?" Hotaru asked.

"It's a bit... creepy." Class Rep whispered.

"We're in Kyouko's mind. Her Eye Alice allows her to entrance people into her own realm of reality." Yuriko explained for me. "Right now, she's not thinking of a certain reality she wants to show us, therefore we're in this wasteland."

"Wow! That's so cool!" Class Rep said excitedly, "My Alice is similar, I can make people see illusions. This feels so real."

"It is real. Whatever happens here you will be physically affected. It's a place I don't use often. A place I don't want to risk people getting hurt." I stopped, "But I can show you many amazing things." I imagined being at the beach I visited one summer with Jii-san on a meditation trip and suddenly we were there.

"The sunset is beautiful, Kyouko." He replied.

"Hey, can we take a picture?" Hotaru asked, "Would we have it when we go back?"

"I don't know. Do you want to try?" I asked, summoning a poleroid camera and a camera man.

I let him take pictures of each of us at the beach and at other various places as requested for the rest of the day when we heard Hotaru's stomach growl. "Okay, I guess it's time to go back." I announced cheerfully, "Your mental state can't eat for the physical one. That's the one exception of my Alice. Oh, and for every day we spend here, only 10 minutes pass in the real world."

Yuriko laughed, "Yeah, that was how we spent my short visits. Kyouko would just take her blindfold off and we'd spend a week together after we ate dinner with Jii-san." I grinned with her.

"Visits?" Yuu asked.

"Oh, yeah. I live, or lived now I guess. I lived at the shrine that Jii-san took care of since my Alice started. Mother didn't want us to leave to the Academy before we had a normal life experience first." I explained.

"Was living at a shrine really normal? You didn't go to school." Hotaru noted.

"It was necessary." Yuriko stated firmly.

I eyed her warily, it was a touchy topic for her. I made a hand sign, "Before I release this. Please don't speak of my alice aloud. I want to see if those watching through clarvoyency can figure it out."

We blinked out of our daze, "Let's go." Hotaru was the first to respond. She pulled a giraffe car to us. We all climbed in.

"What is this? Where did it come from?" I asked quizzically.

"It's mine." She replied. "I have the Invention Alice."

"Yeah, when she makes something, it always has fine mechanics, but somehow her idea changes into a strange power and takes over that object." Yuu explained further.

"So as long as they have enough power, regardless of age, Alices can accept jobs from the outside world through the school, and contribute to society." Yuriko chimed in. "Hotaru is one of those students whose alice attracts a lot of firms' attention. But her Alice has ups and downs. So far it only works for things she's interested in. Like pranks or to help her be lazy." She grinned as Hotaru remained quiet.

"That's amazing." I admired her. Once we found a clearing we stopped. I summoned the envelop from our adventure. "Here's the pictures. You can look at them while I go get food." I said hopping out.

I hurried out of eye sight and summoned some apples, grapes, and various mushrooms and roots. I gathered twigs and carried them back to the group. They were still admiring the photos. "I found some good stuff." I said handing the fruit to each of them and began cooking the raw mushrooms over a heated fire.

"You did a great job handling the bear. I'm surprised he didn't attack us, though he was a bit scary." Yuu started on the subject.

I kept my head down, "Thank you. I was surprised that there was a moving bear, but then I realized. This is a weird place, so I just went with it like it was normal." I poked the fire with a stick. "Oh, by the way. Remember that arrogant kid called Natsume in our class? What the heck is he? The mafia boss?"

"That's so random!" The three of them said simultaneously.

"Natsume is... how should I put it..." Yuu started.

"Well, if you want to stay here, then you better not get involved with him." Hotaru suggested. I took the cooked fungus off the heated rock and into my napkin."What do you mean?" I asked.

She plopped a grape into her mouth, "I don't really know either... But I know that he has the ability to light fire and that his power is so great that even the adults have trouble with him."

"And he also detests the academy." Yuriko added thoughtfully, "He's always skipping class and pulling pranks on those he doesn't like. I don't know why. The idiots in our class respect his power and strength, and revolt against the teachers with him."

He detests this school? Well, I did too for a time, but he seems a little more extreme about it. "He's just really incomprehensible. The only one who can be with him is his best friend, Luca Nogi." Hotaru continued, "Like Yurippe said, they don't care about the rules and pull pranks. There are a lot of bad rumors about him. I forgot when, but in the middle school division, there was once a rumor that he was a murderer."

A murderer...? A heavy aura sunk down on all of us. "Well, it's just a rumor. So don't worry too much. Just be more careful." Yurippe shrugged it off.

"Well, then. I think I will start cleaning up." I said without eating my portion.

"Yeah, I'll help!" Yuu volenteered. I lured animals over to eat my food as Yuu stomped out the small fire. A murderer... Have I made a horrible enemy? He had eyes like fire... but they also looked icy cold. I felt my chest tighten with anxiety and ache with sadness. He must hate it. I got up and dusted myself off. "I finished with this side."

The others were staring past me. I looked and fell on my bum as I caught sight of a giant chick. He was bigger than the trees! "Holy crap!" I gasped and started running as it towered closer to us. "What the heck is that!?" I screamed.

"I think I've heard something about the middle school students raising a mutant chick." Hotaru said as they did the same. I held onto my burlap pouch to make sure I wouldn't lose it.

We ran until our legs couldn't stand our own weight. "We've lost him... for now. But we can't move anymore." Hotaru panted.

"A bear behind us.. A chick before us..." Yurippe fell to the ground. I did the same. Sticks and dirt had caught in my hair, but I was too tired to care.

"Lu.. Luca!" Yuu gasped. He was trembling, I dragged myself closer to rub his back. "Luca can... since he has Animal Pheromones..."

"That's right. He can manipulate animals." Yurippe validated Class Rep's scattered thought.

"But isn't he partners with Natsume? How will we get him here?" I asked. Hotaru made a noise and pulled Yuriko's pigtail and a clump of my hair to pull us into a group circle with Class Rep and she divulged her plan to us.

* * *

By the time our plan was under way, Luca came running to aid the animals from Yuu's illusion. He fell into a waist-deep hole we made.

"We're sorry Luca!" Yuu apologized. Luca saw us and was stunned into silence.

"Who would've thought he'd come. Is he stupid or what?" Yurippe asked.

"Nevermind that," I said sharply, "Hurry up! Let's tie him up." I dragged him out on his stomach so Yuriko could sit on his legs in case he struggled. He seemed too stunned to do anything though so it was rather easy to immoblize him.

"Hooray!" I clapped. "We have caught animal pheromone boy!" Yuu, Hotaru and Yurippe joined in clapping for a moment. "Look into my eyes Luca." I ordered. When he did, we were sucked into my mind.

* * *

I suspended him in the same environment in my mind, "Where did everyone go?" He asked, unbound and standing.

"That doesn't matter, this is a delusion. There's a giant chick that has been following us and we thought you were the best option to get rid of it." I brought the chick and a clone of Hotaru into the picture to demonstrate for us. "We could've chosen to have Hotaru shoot a tranquilizer to make him sleep, but he's crying and he looks so scared. Plus, he's a chick, so that means he's a baby right?" I made Hotaru aim a tranq dart to the chick.

"Noo! Hotaru!" Luca yelled. I made Hotaru stop.

"We didn't want to calm him down in such a cruel way. That's why we need your help. Because we know that you can take care of this." I said sympathetically.

He looked at the ground, "I'll help you. Since this is your Alice right? To create... illusions?"

"Delusions. They're more real than illusions because your mind is experiencing this as if you were really here. You can see and feel the whole picture where as Class Rep's illusion only shows the main point." I explained, then looked past him. "It's one effect of my Alices."

"Alices?" Luca asked, "So you have more?"

I peered at him and frowned, "I said too much." I made the handseal, "Release."

We were back in the real world now. "He agrees." I grinned.

"Only if you guys promise not to look." Luca bristled. I untied him and we each swore not to look. As he approached the crying chick, we peeked anyway.

"Come to think of it, it'll be the first time I see Luca use his Alice." Yuu whispered. Hotaru validated his comment, "Me too. There aren't that many in our class who have seen it, either. He's so secretive."

"Yeah. I've never even seen Luca talk to anyone other than Natsume. He's also mysterious... but in a different way from Natsume." Yuriko said watching Luca step closer to the crying chick. I was so intrigued by this. "To tell the truth... no one knows Luca. He seems so cool and indifferent, yet he sometimes does outrageous things."

I stared intently at Luca, "I wonder... what the real Luca is like." I said then became quiet as Luca came face to face with the scared chick. I became entranced and emotionally attatched to the boy. I wanted to play with them. I stepped closer, but Yuriko pulled my tails and pinned me down.

"Luca! I want to play too!" I struggled, but couldn't get free. They covered my mouth. "What's wrong with her? She's some sort of kitsune?" Hotaru whispered.

"I can't explain it, but when she is too excited she grows tails of energy. Seems she has a animal part in her nature that is being affected by Luca's pheromones? Maybe? She never explained it to me." Yuriko hushed me. I whimpered as the chick got all of Luca's attention.

Eventually the middle school students came and took tweety. Tweety and Luca cried goodbye to each other. My attraction to him settled down and my tails disappeared as he noticed us hanging in the shadows.

Luca and I were both stricken with horror as Hotaru shook her head, "Wow, the way things turned out. Doesn't it make you think... What was all our trouble for? I mean, those middle school students should've came earlier."

"I feel so... beyond weak." I groaned. "I'm so embarrassed!"

"For what?!" Luca snapped, "You guys promised not to look at my embarrassing alice!"

"Luca." Yuriko got his attention, "She was affected by your alice. We had to tie her up from trying to join your fun." He looked at me and I covered my face, "I'll never tell why!"" I felt my face turn bright red. "It's nothing to be proud of! My alice is totally messed up and demonic! No girl wants that..."

"There there Kyouko. We still haven't grasped your alice's power." Yuu patted my back, "But I'm sure it is nothing to be ashamed about."

I wiped the tears from my eyes, "You're right. And neither is Luca's." I looked at Luca's collar. "You've shown your true self! Hooray! I knew you were only pretending to be cool and indifferent, but now that I know what you are like, you seem so simple and foolish and don't look like a bad guy at all!" I laughed.

"You should just show yours." Luca said angrily.

I shook my head, "I don't dare. If the ones I love were to see that. They would surely hate me." I said sadly. "So, I think I will hide a little bit longer. Though I expect Natsume to dig until all my secrets are exposed, so it won't be long now."

Luca contemplated this for a moment, as did everyone else. "Well, we need to keep going right?" Yuu said bravely. Everyone made some sort of gesture or noise of affirmation. We were just about to go when I heard a rustling behind us.

Natsume emerged from the trees.

* * *

"Natsume... Why are you here?" Luca asked non-chalantly. Natsume's aura testified of an angry face that he was surely wearing.

"Luca, we're going back." He announced.

"But..." Luca protested.

"The game is over. This girl has failed. Hurry up and get out of this school." Natsume said coldly. He surprised me when he went as far as to grab my hair and push me against a tree, I closed my eyes to avoid eye contact. "You ignored my rules. And on top of that, you used Luca. You better know what you are asking for." He snarled.

"Natsume, stop! I'm totally fine." Luca tried to soothe him. "You told me Natsume, that this game was to determine her alice."

He shook my head before planting it back on the surface of the tree. "Luca... I have no mercy for my enemies and those who disobey me." He said with icy anger, "I'll use whatever means is necessary to figure out what she really is."

I peeked and saw Hotaru and Yuriko moving to take action, but I held my hand up to stop them, "It's okay guys. I'll handle this..." I said unperturbed. "Natsume, you say you want to see my alice. I think that would be a huge mistake. If I use it, there will be consequences. Do you really want that? Because I can guarantee your status of top dog will be lost."

"Then why haven't you shown us yet? Huh?" He banged my head against the tree again and I felt my whole body shudder with pain.

"Because I want to keep those I love close to me." I said strained. "You're making it difficult for me to keep it under control." Natsume turned and created rings of fire around each of my friends. "Show me! Now!" he growled. I took off all my alice prevention devices.

_"Θεοί του Θανάτου. Ακούστε και να ακούσετε εμένα."_ I chanted as 12 demon acquaintances appeared and surrounded us.

Natsume stepped back and looked at the demons' evil appearances. Everyone huddled in the middle. "Looks like my friends have nullified all your flames." I heaved a sigh. "What's your plan? How are you going to escape my alice that you so... desperately wanted to see."

He was stunned, "Why? Why are you here? You could be anywhere with this power..."

"I love my sister Natsume. Yuriko is all I have." I said simply

"What? So take her and get out." Natsume said feigning calmness.

"Says the boy who's been constantly spitting hateful things!" I barked. "There's not much out there that holds my attention!"

"What's going on?!" I heard Narumi-sensei's voice call out from outside the circle.

I shifted my weight, "Shoc, Kei, Kira, let him through."

"Where's Kyouko! What is happening?" Narumi repeated once he was in reach. He saw me and Natsume's stand off.

"Kyouko." Narumi called to me after overwhelming Natsume with his pheromones, "It's okay. Their safe from Natsume. You can stop." He assured me.

I snapped and they were gone. All but two. Cast and Eli. They looked like high school almost college students. The only thing that separated their (and most demons that I know) appearances from being human is their horns and tail (seldom others have wings). Their goth appearance probably didn't help.

"You guys wanna hang out?" I guessed. They looked away, I guessed right. "Well, go chibi. You'll intimidate everyone if you look like that. Not that you can do much."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So, I get nervous about posting new chapters. Obviously I see people reading, but please leave a review and tell me what you think! **_

* * *

We, Yuu, Yuriko, and Imai as well as the two little "summonees", were taken to another waiting room in the main building as Narumi left to report what was witnessed.

"So... Um, what are those two?" Yuriko asked.

I fumbled with my burlap sack, "Oh that's right you never met any of them on our visits. Um. This is Eli and Cast. They, among the others, are people I summon to play games or help with studying. They're my friends." I looked at them and gave them a smile. "You guys can sit down if you'd like." They looked at each other and took a seat on an empty couch next to mine.

"Can they talk?" Yuu asked timidly.

"Yes. They have the intelligence of scholars. They have graduated their education system from where they come from." I nodded then turned to them, "Hey. Since you two are so persistent about staying, why don't you introduce yourself to my friends."

"Ah, sorry." Cast's voice was smooth to the ear, like a singer, but still very male. "I am Cast... I, uh, we haven't talked to many humans besides Kyouko." He admitted.

"And I am Eli." His voice sounded young, but gruff. "Really Kyouko is the only human who we've communicated with. Particularly because we each have a contract with her."

"What?!" Yuriko shrieked. "Sis, you made a contract- contracts with devils?"

"Excuse me?" I said offended, "They may be demons in our world, but they are kind and normal in theirs. They don't feed off souls! They are alive and... like you and me. Have alices of their own!"

"What about the contracts?" She folded her arms, "What's in it for them when you summon them?"

I turned to them, "Would you care to explain?"

"Sure," Eli stood up. "Each 'demon' that Kyouko summons has a contract with her. Basically it is an agreement that is scored between each of our wishes. They are confidential and cannot be shared unless both parties are willing to divulged on what is written on it." He summoned our contract scroll that was tied by a blue ribbon.

"You want to share?" I asked, when he nodded I gave him the official okay. "I formally give you, Eli Leviathan, permission to partially divulge our contract."

"Thank you, messure." He said pulling it open, "I, Eli Leviathan, agree to serve Kyouko Shirai upon her request. In turn, I wish for the ability to learn more about the human realm and explore it's norms. I also would like to make clear that I do not take pleasure in human folklore of demons. Such as soul eating and religious rumors that have occured in human culture due to misguidance of other demons." He stopped, "Would you like to read your part?"

"Ah, sure." I said taking the scroll. It was written in a language only it's owners would be able to read, "I, Kyouko Shirai, agree to Eli Leviathan's terms. I would also like to define my position of summoning Eli. I do not summon him as a tool, but an ally. A friend that may advise me in times of dissonance. And then we both signed it." I rolled and resealed the scroll and handed it back to Eli.

"Happy now? Mine isn't that different." Cast said bluntly as a few people entered the room and the scroll was quickly summoned away.

It was Mr. Narumi, another adult and a young woman who seemed to be wearing a uniform. High School, maybe.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked calmly.

"Ah, Kyouko. It's me Narumi-sensei. This is Tsubaki Yoshiro. He is a Teacher here as well. Then this is Mai Tachibana. She is a High School student here in Alice." Narumi touched their shoulders.

"Nice to meet you." I said curtly, "What business do you have with me?" I asked straight to the point.

"My, that is a heck of a lot of Alice energy you have. You have three alices as far as I can tell. One seems to have an overpowering effect on the other two. Facinating." Tsubaki-sensei stepped closer. "I am here to research your alices. So you will see more of me."

I nodded, "And Miss Tachibana?"

"Mai is here to plant a sealing curse mark. So you won't have to hide your eyes." Narumi said for her.

"All of them? I won't be able to use any of my alices?" I contemplated it.

"No, just the excess energy. It regenerates like saliva, spit. It's... very..." He trailed off.

"Troublesome. Creates a scary aura when she can't hold it inside her body." Cast finished.

I rolled my eyes and added on, "I can write a report on my alice if you want. Or answer questions. Or have you experience them firsthand."

"Ah... I think I will stick with asking questions for the time being." Tsubaki-sensei replied.

"Let's get the curse done with I want to go back." Tachibana sempai folded her arms.

I stood in front of her, "Then hurry up! Do your stuff."

Tachibana touched my temple and it started to sting as she traced something behind my ear and neck. "This will look like a tattoo, but will act as a gateway to your energy. If you train yourself, you can access that energy when needed... Well, I'm out of here." She waved not giving me time to respond.

I felt my energy dissipate and I opened my eyes. It was under control. I grinned, "It worked. It worked Narumi-sensei! My alice is under control!"

Narumi hugged me, "Congratulations! You have such unique alices. You passed your test!"

* * *

I woke up to a strange ceiling. Oh, that's right. I'm bunking in Yuriko's room until all the paperwork is filled out. I finished changing into my uniform when Yuriko's alarm went off. Waking habits are hard to break.

I looked in the mirror to see the cursemark left behind my right ear. It looked like a black tattoo of a trail of black stars. Yuriko urged me to leave with her.

I didn't understand why she was so bitter. We ate breakfast in silence and returned to Class B, this was going to be the first day I went without hiding my eyes.

"So once again, Shirai Kyouko is officially an alice. She has returned much to most everyone's surprise." Narumi-sensei announced.

"Congratulations! We were worried about you." Some of the nicer students started to gather around me.

"Was it scary?" "You're pretty awesome! You won against that bear?! He's really strong you know?"

"Mr. Bear was really nice to me. He invited me into his home and gave me some water." I admitted. "Imai, Yuu, and Yuriko helped out a lot." They started to speak over each other until Narumi-sensei hushed us to our seats.

"Mr. Narumi is the homeroom teacher for Class B? I totally thought it was the other guy." I said surprised. I was even more surprised on how quickly everyone listened. Was it because Narumi or the absence of Natsume?

"Oh? You didn't know? I'm really busy so I depend on him a lot." Mr. Narumi smiled, just then Natsume stumbled into the room. He wore the black cat mask from before and his body from what we could see was covered in abusive marks.

"Natsume!" Luca exclaimed upon seeing him. There was no reply as he walked down the isle.

"So you were caught after all? By him.." Narumi started.

"Shut up."

Curly tried to inform Natsume that people were being friendly to me, but he quickly kicked her desk with a intimidating force.

"This is bad... Natsume has that punishment mask on. Natsume's always in a terrible mood when he has to wear it." People started to whisper. "I heard that when you wear it, it sends electric waves to your brain, giving you an endless headache."

"That's terrifying."

"Okay, now that everyone is here, I have something to tell you." Narumi clapped his hands, changing the atmosphere quickly. "Well, it's about the new student, Kyouko. As she is new to this school, she doesn't know right from left. Therefore, I'd like to choose a partner who will guide her through everyday life here. "

I looked at Yuriko hopeful that she'll volenteer. She shook her head.

"I'm sure nobody is going to volunteer since this is a cumbersome job." Narumi continued, "Right so I've already decided this for you, and will announce it . Kyouko's partner will be Natsume Hyuuga. "

The news shocked me so much, I felt my excess energy come pouring out of the curse mark. Sage summoned herself from the confusion of my mind.

Sage was one of the only female demons I summon. She is as tall as a kindergartener with ram horns and purple goat ears sprouting from her long pink hair that matched mine.

"You're crazy, Sensei!" She declared as other students whispered and watched. "I'll find you in your sleep and then I'll wrangle-!" I jumped on top of her and covered her mouth.

"Shut up Sage! You're the insane one here! Who summoned you? Who gave you permission to show your face here you brat!" I threw her over my shoulder and her tail smacked my face. I bit it and she screeched before poofing back.

"Well... that'll be all. Good luck! " Narumi waved as poor Fukutan tried to keep him here. His attempts were fruitless as Narumi shut the door.

"Like I care." Natsume grumbled from his seat. The chaos returns and I did not want to see Fukutan bullied again.

Curly and her gang came up to my seat, "Hey Shirai K., what is your star class?"

"What?"

"Unbelievable!" She gasped, "You don't even know what a star class is? How did such a clueless girl choose Natsume as a partner?!"

"There is so many things wrong with that statement." Mind-reader boy spoke my thoughts.

"I'm telling you, I didn't choose him. It's Natsume's job to teach me because I'm new here." I added.

As Curly started bickering with mind-reader, Yuu started to explain (bless his heart).

"A star class is the evaluation system that the Academy uses to judge our alices and attitudes." He started. "There are 4 levels which are indicated by the number of gold stars. Starting from the top down, triple for three stars, followed by double, and single. Nothing is reserved for very small children."

I wonder what class I'm in.

Yuu continued, "Furthermore there is a superior class called Special. It is reserved for the genius of the geniuses and is extremely rare. They are admired by all alices... In addition, the type of treatment you'll recieve at school and in the dorm is determined on which star rank you possess. Most elementary students recieve one or two stars."

"Oh, Yuu!" I interrupted, "That means you're a triple!" I pointed to his uniform collar which held three gold star pins.

"Uh, yeah..." Yuu started to blush.

"Class Rep is one out of three in our class with a triple. He's serious and responsible, and can make sophisticated uses from his illusions." A girl nearby explained.

"Wow! Nice!" I said.

"Imai is also a triple and Yuriko is a double." The girl, Anna pointed out as well.

"Wow. That's so cool Yuriko-chan." I admired.

"Hey, you should get me some M&M's." She said like she always did on her visits. Her expression softened.

I manifested a few bowls of M&M's enough for the immediate group, "Does anyone else want some?" I asked and they were gone without question.

"So... what star class is Natsume in?" I wondered aloud.

"Of course he's the one and only special in the elementary division." Curly cut in.

What? That bully?

"I told you that he's a genius alice. His worth is incompatible to yours." Curly went on. "Remember this. I don't care what method you used to control Mr. Narumi, but we won't ever accept you. But I guess I do look forward to finding out what your star level is." She walked away snootily.

I growled, "Can you believe her?! Such a stuck up. Or should I say suck up? I just want to scare the living daylights outta her. Next time she looks into my eyes..." I plopped a handful of chocolate into my mouth.

"Not worth your time, you'll get a high rank anyways. It'll ruin her." Imai spoke up. She was facing the other way working on building some sort of invention.

"Hm." I sighed, "Okay. I won't." This seemed to relieve Yuu and Anna.

"What exactly is your alice? What can you do?" Anna asked.

"She has a stronger Aura Alice." Yuriko started to explain, clearly annoyed again, "To the point she can summon other auras - other living creatures. Her alice is so potent they call it the Demon/Angel Alice."

"What about her eyes?" Yuu asked.

"That's her Delusion Eye Alice, like Class Rep but more real. Though the name isn't official. That's right she has multiple alices." Yuriko continued.

"Why are you so angry with me?!" I shouted.

Yuriko didn't answer, but the mind reader did, "You don't understand Onee-chan. Why couldn't I have your Alices?" Yurippe blushed once the words were out.

Whispers went around about me having multiple alices. I was shocked, I had to sit down again. "I'm sorry." Was all I could say.

I made myself think about something else as the group went about in their own thing. I wonder what "star class" I'll be in... Imai, Yuu, Yuriko... When I think about it, everyone around me is incredible. I never thought that I'd ever be around other people with powerful alices.

Oh! That's right. People with higher star levels must be those Alices that are in demand by others. And those with lower star levels have "useless" Alices... I'm getting depressed. That's why onee-chan is so upset. She thinks I will make her useless.

Mr. Mindreader whispered something to Yuu before walking off. "Um... Don't worry... Kyouko... Mr. Narumi said that your alice is very rare and wonderful... I'm sure you'll get high marks."

I'll be okay... I have friends who understand me to an extent.

The bell rang signaling the end of homeroom.

"Oh crap! The next class is taught by Jinno! Clean up!" One of our classmates hollered.

"Who's Jinno?" I asked Yuu as the mischevious group panics.

"Ah! He's the head supervisor of the elementary division and also our math teacher." He explained, "You should be careful not to make Mr. Jinno dislike you."

* * *

By the time Mr. Jinno walked in, the class was tidy and in order with everyone in their seats. He started teaching Geometry. Something I was not good at, but enjoyed studying with my demon friends who were well educated.

But seriously. What was wrong with this class?! These troublemakers pound down on the weak and wag their tails at the strong...

_**Whack!**_

A pencil case hit me on the back of the head. I turned to see the culprits, "What the..."

"New girl... Do you have a question?" Jinno turned to me.

"Uh, yes. What does the matrix there represent again in that problem?" I thought up real quick.

"Ah, well..." He continued with an explanation. Suddenly a toy chicken landed on my head and started spouting nonsense. I grabbed it and with my angry energy made it disintegrate.

"I'm sorry, someone misplaced something annoying. Please forgive us as the problem is now fixed." I apologized. Jinno gave me a warning and continued with his lesson.

Not far into it Yuu shouted a warning and I looked behind me to see a floating trash can come dumping on me. I quickly manifested a locked lid on it and it knocked me to the ground.

"If the culprits of the trash can throwing does not come forth within the next 10 seconds I will mark punishment on the whole class and everyone will not receive this months allowance of rabbits." Mr. Jinno announced as I scrambled to return the trash can and return to my seat.

Two boys in the back stood up shakily after half the time had past. "Satoru. Hatsuharu. Should've known it was you two. You'll have to do 2 hours of detention after school cleaning up barf cans. Let this be an example not to disrupt the class nor use your alices during lessons." He said sternly. The two boys sat back down with sullen looks.

Jinno looked back at me, "New girl. As I gather, your "star level" is not yet determined. This is a good opportunity. I will decide right here the star level appropriate for you. You are a Special." He declared, then excused himself from the room.

"Are you serious Jinjin!? Her a Special? Like Natsume?" Someone gasped.

"That new girl is unbelievable." Another replied.

I forced myself to refrain from grinning. I would be grouped with Natsume more than this partner thing huh?

"Congratulations Kyouko-chan!" Yuu smiled.

I nodded, then turned to Curly, "Didn't see that one coming now did you?" I frowned.

She turned red. "No... You're too... different from the Special ranked people."

"Too clueless." I corrected her. "I don't want to hear smack from you right now, Curly."

After class was dismissed, we walked back to the dorms where a robot thing caught our attention in the lobby.

"Whoa! Is this the child? Only 10 years old and received the special rank? How impressive. I just chatted with the staff members. I've been working here for 10 years and this is the second time meeting a genius like you. Not quite unique, but still a rare sight in this school."

"It's a robot?!" I gasped.

"That's Auntie Takahashi from the Elementary division." Yuu told me.

"I will introduce you to the Special-star's room. Alright, hurry now." The robot walked swiftly down the hall. We did our best to keep up as the robot continued to talk, "It's been an honor to meet specials. They are usually middle and high schoolers. This is your room, please feel free to use this!"

We walked in an elegant room a rich person was likely to live in. There was a queen sized bed with a canopy, a terrace, a few large bean bags and a flat screen TV mounted on an extraordinary entertainment center with an xbox and a few games lined up from what I could see. On the other wall closest to us there was a fancy desk and lamp. The room even had it's own bathroom.

"Are you sure you got the right room?!" I asked the Auntie Robot.

She nodded, "It's not a Special rank for nothing. If you need anything, just ring the buzzer here." And with that short introduction, she left.

"Whoa. Mind if I stay over to play some games? You can even manifest new ones." Yuriko said plopping herself on one of the bean bags.

"Sure. I guess that's why they have multiple seats. Ah, Yuu. Imai. Feel free to take a seat if you wish." I offered.

"Don't mind if I do." Imai made herself comfortable at once. "Yurippe. Wanna play a racing game?"

By dinnertime, I had explored most of the room and them my games. We went to the dining hall and I was given a rolling cart of food. Really excessive. Yuu and Imai- Hotaru (she insisted that I start calling her that) had a little less. Yuriko, a double star, had a smaller but still nice portion of food.

"This is disturbing discrimination. It's too much. I'm not trying to sound ungrateful, but I just can't take it all in at once." I sighed.

In this academy, exactly what does the star ranking system mean?

"Those with abilities will naturally be more superior." Hotaru commented before taking a spoonful of miso soup, "You are at the top, somewhere everyone wishes they were at. You can probably get away with just about anything. So stop complaining. You came here on your own will."

I looked at my food arrangement and nodded, "Okay. You're right. I got it good, so I will try to be content." I summoned a chibi Tox to help me eat my fruit.

"Who's that on your lap?" Yuu asked.

"I'm Tox." He answered taking a bite out of a pear. "Hey, can I take this back? Spike would want the grapes." I then summoned a chibi Spike.

"Have some grapes Spike." I gestured and the two of them ate happily under the table as I ate what I could.

"So. What's your contract with them all about?" Yuriko asked snootily.

I looked at her annoyed, "What is wrong with you? Ever since I got here, you've been really temperamental."

She looked away, "I'm just moody."

"WRONG! You stupid dummy." The mind reader boy said from behind her, "You weren't supposed to come here. You should be a no-star! That way I can still be better than you."

Everyone gasped and stopped everything.

"I... It's not true..." Yuriko turned red.

"You mean... All this time... You only visited me because you pitied my circumstances?!" I stood up, extremely offended. I felt the excess energy slip out and start to form metal plates over my skin. "I did everything for you. I sacrificed everything so you could stay with Father! And you... didn't... You forgot about me. You left me alone at that shrine! All this time...! I can't believe you!" I slammed my fist on the chair, shattering its back rest and left. The two munchkins trailing behind me with their fruit bowl.

* * *

_Will update soon. Meanwhile... review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: So here is the next chapter. Sorry for the wait! There are some pretty intense parts here. Enjoy! "Reviews are Love"_**

* * *

I was hurt. Angry. Betrayed. I stormed to my dorm room, summoning Nergal- Lord Death- as a phantom to clear my way. Never in my life have I been so humiliated and jiped.

Once inside my room, I screamed. I muffled it with my pillow. Nergal rubbed my back as Tox and Spike (now in their normal sizes) explained the situation. "I can't believe her! I...! I don't have reason to live." I admitted.

"Are you kidding?" Tox said aggressively as he sat on my bed. His thick shirt was made in a fashion to pull up into a maroon mask. "You have so much here. New people, actual human friends who don't look down on your powers." His sleeves were patched with leather to create maroon-violet claws. The only thing I really saw of him was his golden eyes and the bridge of his nose.

"Not to mention, you have recieved high rankings." Spike added, sitting cross legged on the foot of my bed. "You've been counted among the strong ones. As you should." Spike had red hair and a black eyepatch over his right eye. His good piercing blue eye bore into mine.

"I can't seem to appreciate that right now. I came to make her happy." I complained.

Nergal huffed a breath of air. He was the only one who did not have a human face. "You know it's perfectly fine to think about yourself. You aren't living for other people. You are living for you." His skin was light grey and had no hair. His eyes were black pits and he had no nose. Just slits. Tattoo designed covered his body in a jagged intimidating bold manner.

Furrowing my brow, I replied. "For me. I have spent so much time disciplining myself not to be selfish that I have almost forgotten the meaning."

Spike flicked my forehead. "That's why you got trampled on."

"That hurts." I scowled, rubbing the now red mark he had left. "But I understand... I have to live for myself. An independent!"

* * *

**(Next Morning) William_pov_: **Kyouko summoned me to help her get to school on time, but I don't have wings. "Kira has wings. Hurry, summon him! And let me stay here for the day!" I winked.

She agreed and off she went with Kira. So Tox and Cast have been telling all Kyouko's contractors her new situation, but this was the first time I was here... just to be here. I wandered away from the dorm rooms, only staff that looked at me funny would be there. Everyone was an alice! So I can be seen AND not be thought too out of place.

I spent some time here and there, sight seeing and the like. By the time the bell rang for what I assumed was lunch, I decided to size up from my chibi form to my natural size of a young adult. "Ah! It's good to be back in the human realm!" I stretched involuntarily. It wasn't that being small was

"Human realm?" Someone asked from behind me.

I looked to see it was another kid. A boy with a fierce face. "Yup. Do I know you?" I wondered. "You look familiar." In fact there were a few children under this small pavilion.

He didn't respond, but instead changed the topic, "If you haven't been on the human realm for a time, what realm have you been staying?"

"The Realm of Abaddon, who wants to know?" I folded my arms. He looked like he could be a potential contractor. Not that I had any right to make a second one.

"Natsume." He said plainly, "I'm surprised there's someone here who doesn't know my name." _Oh... it's you. I guess I wasn't really paying attention that time. The orders were just to look threatening. It was the first time we were ordered to carry out hostile duties so it was rather thrilling._

"What kind of place is Abaddon?" His friend with a rabbit asked.

Well, it's not like they can ever get there on their own, "It's... a lot different from here. Less people, not so complicated I think. Education is important and everyone is what humans call Alices." I tried to explain. _But the food stinks, everything looks dull, and everything and anything is trying to kill you outside the walls._

"That sounds like a nice place. You don't have to hide your true self from the rest of the world!" Someone declared.

"Take me and Luca there. I want to see this Abaddon." Natsume demanded.

"Impossible." I said scratching my head. I saw Kyouko in the distance with her friends Yuu Tobita and someone else I did not know. Ah, is that Vashti perched on her shoulder?

"Why do you have horns? And a tail." A kid asked me.

"Hm?" I processed the question. "OH. Haha. I was born with them."

I received several dirty looks. When Natsume replied, "You're Kyouko's minion, right?"

"Eh? Really?! _A minion? _What is her alice?! No one knows for sure!" The ignorant crowd began to swarm me.

"I thought she was really powerful to be a special star and be partnered up with Natsume, but she's rather tame." One said disappointed. "Yeah! Her only vantage point is her looks. She's kinda cute, but not gorgeous." Another ranted.

"But don't you think she makes a good pair with Natsume? A normal person would've been scared to death." I crouched to their level and looked at Kyouko off in the distance.

"Yeah, but you know. Summoning demons is still pretty darn impressive. And demons aren't as forgiving as she is." Someone voiced my thoughts.

"Hey mind-reader." I stood up again, scowling. "Do me a favor and never voice my thoughts again. Otherwise..." I reached to pet the bunny on... Luka? Ruka's lap, but it flinched away so I left to go say hi to Kyouko. _That image should've scared him stiff. Heh._

"Kyouko-chan!" I greeted her in my bachelor fashion of kissing her hand.

"William! Did you have fun while I was in class?" She asked with her charming smile. _To have such an oblivious, young, female contractor... I have been very lucky. Kehehe... __  
_

"I found a few things to do, yes." I grinned, and stroked Vashti's mane, "Hey Vashti. Been a while." She was a small myriad dragon that can remember every encounter. The ability is called_ panmnesia_ or something.

"Yo." She replied stiffly. She had once stated in the past that she didn't like my "alice", and has been awkward to me ever since. Can't be helped.

"Hello Tobita-san, and... um I don't know your name." I turned to the pink-haired girl, adopting my chibi form again. My green hair and

"Um... I am Umenomiya Anna." She said shyly.

"Ah! Nice to meet you Ume-chan! I am William." I did a bow like an actor in a play would. _It's so fun to be around humans. _They_ have a sense of humor._

They all laughed, "You remind me of Narumi-sensei." Anna smiled.

"Narumi-sensei?" I said intrigued. Kyouko took care to explain, "He's our busy homeroom teacher. He has a pheremone alice and has a way with people."

"Scary!" I said playfully, "Well, I have to report that you are a hot topic around here Kyouko. When these kids found out you summoned me, a demon, they were totally weirded out."

"Is that so?" She put on that fake smile she uses when she's worried. _Sensitive._

"Ah." I stumbled on my words, "It was the mind readers fault really."

"No, that's fine. Um, lunch break is almost over so I'm going to send you back, kay?"

"Okay. I'll send your regards to everyone." I waved as everything faded away as I was sent back to Abaddon.

* * *

**(Later that day) Kyouko_pov_: **His words rang through my ears over and over again. Luca-pyon. He caught me and Tobita on our way to the lunchroom.  
_"You... are probably being targeted..."_ He said in an unusual quiet tone. Quieter than the norm.  
_"Huh? What are you saying?" I replied confused. It was really sudden.  
__"I don't really know why either." He continued, "But in the Elementary Division, as long as you have a strong alice and are deemed "special" you will be sought after. Even if it's Narumi... All the teachers and everyone here... It's better if you don't trust them." His eyes avoided mine, but they were solemn._ He ran off without telling me more.

"New girl, your mind seems to be completely distracted during class." Mr. Jinno snapped and I was quickly brought back to the present. "I gave you the special star title, I guess it was too much to think you could be well behaved. What is that in your lap?"

"She's Vashti. She remembers everything. I was feeling a little sickly, so I brought her to make sure-." He used his metal pointer as a medium for his electricity and zapped me with a painful amount.

I was knocked to the ground and at that moment, Vashti growled and started to lunge, but stopped under my silent rebuke. "You're sure eager to pound on me. You think I'm weak? Because that would be a huge mistake." I panted, waving Tobita and whoever else away.

"What kind of look is that?" Mr. Jinno jeered. "You must want to order your pet to attack me, or are you going summon bigger ones? ...interesting."

I summoned Zabu's spirit and fused him to me so when Mr. Jinno struck me again I could absorb it. "_I'm so glad you are a Raiju demon. Being immune to electricity comes in handy sometimes." I thought to him._

_Zabu laughed, "I'm glad."_

"That trick won't work on me anymore." I told him. "I have a Raiju in my stomach eating your lightening." Zabu laughed at the absurdity of him being in a stomach and I unintentionally laughed out loud. "I'll take my leave for today."

"I'll punish your sister if you leave the classroom." Mr. Jinno threatened, not wanting to lose to a student.

I turned to look him in the eye, "That's really childish, don't you think?" I unfused with Zabu and switched with Kuzel.  
_"Whoa, it's been a while." He said startled._  
_"Yeah, no time to fill you in..." I apologized._

I lifted my hand against Mr. Jinno and implanted a less contentious aura and tossed his negative one out into a sealed jar labeled "Sour Relations".  
I waved it for everyone to see, "If anyone breaks the jar, Jinno will return to his grumpy self. Don't screw this up! It'll only be this way for a week." I said before running out with it.

_"How troublesome." Kuzel thought. I sifted him away and into his own demon body._

"I'm so glad that's over." I sighed. "Though I should hand this in to someone... Narumi-sensei would be best."

"Why are you worried?" Kuzel asked. "I couldn't see."

I climbed on his back and he piggy-backed me all the way to a pavilion as I mentally replayed the situation for him. "I guess things will get a little more exciting."

Zabu, William, and Bay summoned themselves here in their adult forms. "So that was it huh?" Zabu seemed relieved.

I sat down on a concrete bench and motioned for Bay to rest his head on my lap. He was a demonic deer-like creature I adored. His fur was white with turquoise and yellow patterns. His back was plated with bone and dull bone spikes protruding from them like a spine. He happily obliged to my request and rested his dragon-like head. About all in all I could summon most of these demons in whatever size I wished. Right now Bae was no larger than a st. bernard dog.

I stroked his mane and Bay laid down and started purring. Yeah, he was more like a cat that way. He has a huge blonde cat tail.

I looked at Kuzel, who had nudged my arm. "Hey wanna be a teenager for a bit? Bae can put you in stylish clothes." He grinned.

Kuzel was a teenager himself according to demon time that is. He had impossibly pale skin and auburn eyes. It was like he was in a black and white picture and his eyes were the main focus. I mean, even his tongue was grey.

"Uh, sure. Why not." The thought of looking older did appeal. Kuzel waved his hand over me and I felt a uncomfortable shift in my clothes. They were really tight. Bay was an accessoriser demon. _Haha, how convenient._ He manifested a nice set of clothes on.

"You are now 15 years old, human time." Kuzel assured me.

Whoa. So this is what a bra feels like? Okay then. I stood up and saw that my strawberry blonde hair fell to my ankles. "Wow. This is... great. Feels fantastic. I just want to sing, dance. Do something." I laughed, and almost jumped at my voice. My voice was... a little different.

A full-body mirror appeared before me. Bae had put me in a grey sleeveless turtle-neck shirt and black pants with silver buckles all the way down on one pant leg. And I was barefoot. Bay knew I didn't prefer shoes on my free time.

"How lovely. I'm waiting for this to be real." William ran his fingers through my hair and sniffed it, "You have a chest too!"

I turned beet red and punched him. He tripped backwards onto the bench. "Ah, I guess I'm a bit stronger than before."

"Either way." Zabu started.

"Don't even, Zabu. You and William...! I swear are out to embarrass me!" I said seriously, but after a moment of silence we all laughed.

I merged Sage's spirit with mine. "_Whoa. What brought this about?" She asked surprised._ We usually were like brats to  
Shut_ up... Ah, I feel like singing? Do you mind? I asked nervously._  
_Nope. I got nothing better ta do. She was in a good mood?_  
So I started singing the first song I thought of.

"I was left to my own devices  
Many days fell away with nothing to show

And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Great clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above

But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?"

**[A/N: I do not own this song. "Pompeii" belongs to _Bastille_ all the way!]**

As I was singing different songs, I heard a group of students mumbling close by. I waved goodbye to my friends as they returned to their realm of existence. When the suspecting students turned and saw me.

_Wait... you have a freaking voice pheromone alice!_ I realized what effect that might be having and stopped singing.  
_Well, duh. I have like. Pheromone everything when I want. _She replied.  
Kuzel just laughed, _Hope it all ends well. There's the fire kid._

He was right. Natsume was there with all his followers. And Luca. "Ah! I've been found." I said after dismissing Sage and welcoming Zabu. I have to act like a stranger. Um, I just don't want them figuring out that it's really me.

"Who are you? What are you doing by the Elementary division?" Natsume asked.

"Trying to escape teachers, school, you know. The usual." I said. "Um, take this jar, some girl left it here. That Special star gal actually." I handed it to Natsume and used Zabu's Raiju ability to climb up the pavilion and looked to see that I had not, in fact, attracted any teachers. I jumped down and started to make a run for it.

_Hurry! Make me disappear? Can anyone do that?_ I wondered. As a reply, a big gaping hole appeared in front of me. I jumped in and felt a tug as someone had followed me via grabbing my hair.

I had no time to look, I crashed into rubble and the stowaway landed on top of me. I rolled over and pinned the culprit to the ground.

"Wha- Natsume?!" I gasped, "You followed me? What for?"

He turned red, "Get off of me!"

"Ah." I said and stood up and offered a hand, "You're what, ten? I'm not a pervert. Sheesh."

He ignored my offer, "Um, where are we? Where did you take me?"

"Uh, um.. Hmmm" I stuttered. "My happy place?" I looked around to see that there was a lack of color. What in the world? The sky was black, but held a beautiful harvest moon.

"You don't know?! What a useless alice you have!" He shouted.

"Shhh!" I said, listening. I heard a roar of a dragon. "I think I just figured it out. Dammit. This was really stupid on my part. Natsume. I am sorry. We are in a different realm. The Realm of Abaddon." I called for Zabu and Kuzel, but they were probably sent back to where they usually reside here.

"Abaddon? You mean where Kyouko's demons reside?" Natsume said, surprising me.

"Who? Special star gal?" I asked. "Anyways, we got to find someone... Gin. Or Sora. They may be able to get us out of here."

"Can't you just create another portal or whatever?" Natsume asked. "This place isn't what William said it was."

"William?" I asked.

"Another of Kyouko's demons." He explained.

I looked at him, "This Kyouko... You guys friends?"

"Not really." He said. "Let's go."

We decided to head for what looked to be a castle, or maybe city wall. A screech of a demon grew louder, I closed my eyes and used my energy to see. "Drat. Stupid Tachibana's sealing curse. I can't see what it is. I need to find a way to harness the energy in the seal." I sighed.

"You have a cursemark?" My partner asked.

I pulled my hair back to show him the trailing stars, "Had this ever since I was ten. You'd think I would be able to harness it by now."

"Hmph. The screeching stopped." He pointed out. I turned and knocked Natsume to the ground under me as a giant dragon with a gaping mouth swooped just nick over us. I had covered Natsume and in turn my entire back side has been sliced open and bleeding. Natsume had some scrapes as well.

"Ngrrrh." I shrieked. As soon as I saw the dragon swoop up I got up, threw Natsume over my shoulder and ran to the gate. It was a good 800 meters, but I had to put some distance.

"Are you crazy! I can run myself! Your back is bleeding you idiot!" Natsume thrashed and fell to his feet as we hit softer dirt. The dragon started to dive and the two of us sprinted. I turned and a sword of blood appeared in my hands, William? _...Benjing I need your magic._

A feeling of mystic spread through me. I stopped and screamed, "YOU'RE JUST A BABY DRAGON! STOP BARING YOUR TEETH!"

The giant beast reverted to a dragon egg, and rolled to our feet. Exhausted my blood sword liquified and covered the grey shell. The egg sizzled and a black mark appeared on it's sapphire blue shell. I grabbed Natsume's arm. His elbow was bleeding, I wiped his blood on the egg as well.

"What the. What was that for?!" He snapped pulling it away. I started to feel dizzy and fell to my knees. "Hey, girl. You alright? You need to get us out of here."  
"Dizzy. We need to stop my back from bleeding. Do you have a bandage?" I huffed.

"No, but I can stop it. Just stay like that so I can reach it." He said. "This will hurt."

I braced myself as he started to burn the wound. I screamed, but forced myself to stay as he cauterized the gash.

* * *

**_Well... That escalated quickly? I had fun writing it, hope you enjoy it as much as I did! Also. Would people like to see pictures of the demons Kyouko manifests? I don't have a picture for all of them, but I have reference pictures where I based them off of. PM me or leave a reply in your reviews!_**


End file.
